Carrie's Story
by RaneyLee
Summary: This is my frist Turtles story so go easy, K? A new charater comes in. Review please. [UNDER REVISION]
1. Default Chapter

Hiya, folks! This is my first Ninja Turtles fic so go easy, ok? I've added my own

character, who is a... Well, I don't want to give off any clues here, sooo... on with the story!

Disclaimer: Me does no own Ninja Turtles. Me only own Carrie! ^_^

~~Prologue~~

"Hey, April!" the woman turned.

"Oh, hi, Carrie! Nice to see you. Where're the guys?"

"Oh, at home. Mike's turning the kitchen into a mess, Donny's trying to fix the remote again, Raph and Leo are trying to pound each other into a pulp, and Master Splinter... he's meditating, I guess," I shrugged.

I guess you want to know who I am, huh? Well, I'm a girl and if ya' haven't figured it out yet, the name's Carrie. I've got four brothers and a father. I'm 17, as is my brother's, and I live in New York. No, not New York City, Manhattan. You're probably already taking me as your normal teenage girl, but that's where you're wrong. My family and I are nowhere near normal. In fact, we have to wear disguises to fit in with society and we have to be careful with who we trust, like April. She's a news reporter for channel 6 news here in New York. Anyway, to get off the subject of April, we're not human. We're all mutants. No, NOT April!!! She's human and I was changed to a human for half of my life. Now a days, I fight along side my brothers to keep the city safe. We're ninjas, too. Well, I guess I should tell you my story from before I regained my memories of being a... ahhh, I'll just let you figure out what I am. Well, it all started after I finished up my martial arts lesson for the day and I was headed home, singing The Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation theme song (Yeah, the Ninja Turtles were quiet popular where I lived at that time an: unlike around here*Sigh*). I was about 14 at the time...

~~Prologue~~

Well, there's that. Do ya' think I should launch up chapter 1? Tell me please. See ya' later!


	2. Chapter 1

Heya, people! Glad you liked the prologue and here's chapter 1. K, here goes...

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, it would be anything of the Ninja Turtles. All I've got is my made up stories, a recording of the first movie, and episode 56 The Great Boldini, which by the why, is getting totally boring.

~~Chapter 1~~

"Four green turtles. Heard the news? Changed to mutants by an ooze," I hummed as I walked along the sewer, twirling my naginata," Found on a floor, raised by a rat, now they're ninjas. How 'bout..."

_Whoa! Wait a minute! How did I end up in the sewer?! *sigh* Oh, well. At least I don't have to worry about embarrassing myself singing a cartoon theme._

I chuckled to myself, walking on. To tell the truth, it wasn't as bad as I had always imagined down here. It was as if I was used to it and where I'm supposed to be. Suddenly, before I relised what happened, I fell forward. My head hit the ground and darkness clouded my vision.

"... too!'

"Do not!"

"Please you two."

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"D...!"

"Michealangelo, Raphael! Now is not the time to argue!"

"Sorry, Master Splinter," two voices apologized.

"Thank you. What is her condition, Donatello?"

__

Donatello?! Michealangelo, Raphael?! Someone please tell me what happened and where I'm at!

"From what I can tell, she's going to have a mild concussion. But other than that and a few scraps and bruises, she'll be fine."

_Oh joy, this should be fun._ _All I did was fall flat on my face and I get scraps, bruises AND a concussion, whatever that is, anyway, I groaned to myself. Okay stop thinking. Not a good idea when you have a concussion. At least... I don't think it is._

"Good as long as she is fine. That is the only thing that matters."

"I wonder who she is. The only thing we know is that her name starts with a "C," and she uses a naginata."

_How did they know that?! Yes, my name started witha "C" and I used a naginata, but how did they find out when_ _I have no ID. ...Oh, I HAD my naginata with me, duh! But what about my name..._

"And from the looks of it, she's a ninja and most definatly a mutant."

"*sigh* How do we know she's not a spy from Shredder?"

_I'm not a spy! And what in the world do we mean by mutant? I'm a human. Well, I should be._

With a groan, I slowly opened my eyes then immeditatly closed them from the blinding light.

_Oh, man. Who turned ON the lights?!_

Turning my head to the side, I tried again, bringing my hand up to shield my eyes from the brightness.

"Hey, you're awake! Are you feeling alright?"

I looked to see the owner of the voice. My eyesight was blurry, so all I could see was a green figure standing over me. I gave another groan and closed my eyes again. It felt like someone was using a nunchuku on my head.

"I'll take that as a no."

_Yea, I would to. Oh, geeze. Someone cool it on the Bass drum! I'm getting a mondo migrane._

"Raphael, get an icepack for her."

I heard soft footsteps leave the room. They came back a moment later. Someone gently removed my hand from my head and put something cold and heavy in its place. My head solwly stopped pounding and I opened my eyes for the third time. I could see a little better, at least. A brown figure stood next to the bed. I blinked a few times and my vision started to clear.

_HELLO!_

The brown figure turned out to be a rat. A very large rat, in fact. And he looked old. He noticed my surprised reaction and placed a gentle hand, paw, whatever you call it, on my forehead, right below the icepack. I relaxed with a sigh. For some reason, he was familiar to me. My headache faded a bit more and I closed my eyes, again. The sound of soft footsteps fading away then the click of a door closing, reached my ears. A gentle voice spoke. It must have been that rat.

"I know what had happened to you, so do not worry. You may ask questions, my dear Carrie, but for now, you must rest."

_How did he know my... na... me,_ I yawned slightly.

The rat removed his hand and I heard soft footsteps leaving then the door opening and closing. With another sigh, I surrendered to the darkness.

~~Chapter 1~~

And there is chapter 1. Do you like it? Review please. Until the next chapter, cya'! 


	3. notes

Hello, out there. I'm sorry I have not updated lately, but I have my reasons. I'm sure most of you have  
heard of the tragic car accident on April 16 in Liberty, Ms and about the two that were killed. My entire school is mourning over the lose of our two students. Thankfully, their little sister made it out not seriously injured. It might be a few more days before I have another chapter out on my stories. Until later, after all of this blows over some, take care! Sailor Vegeta 


	4. Chapter 2

I guess I've gotten over the accident enough to give ya'll the next chapter. Well, here's

the next chapter to Carrie's Story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dudes and dudettes, you all should know I do not own the Turtles or any of the other characters that are related to the show, movie, etc. Now leave me alone!

~*~...~*~ Dream

~~Chapter 2~~

~*~ Five young turtles were in a single room, weapons in hand, and paired off three against two. On a nearby mat, a rat sat, giving instructions to the youngsters.

"Donatello, keep your guard up, Michaelangelo, be more precise in your tactics, Raphael, don't let your temper control you, Carrie, quit showing off, Leonardo, keep your comrade's back, and all of you, make your movements more sharp and quick!"

The five immediately cleaned up their act, showing more skill. The youngsters with the blue mask brought his wooden practice swords down towards the head of the youngster in an orange mask. A pair of nunchuckus blocked the blow and he kicked out at the other's knees. The young female with a gray mask, twirled her naginata above her head the suddenly crouched and brought the weapon down towards the ankles of her opponent. The purple masked turtle flipped over her head and brought his bo down towards the head of the turtle with a red mask. The red masked blocked with one of his sais and punched out at his opponent. The five kept this up until they heard a soft knock . Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door to see a man with cropped black hair and blue eyes. He nodded to the rat, who got up and went over to him. The two began talking.

"It is time, Splinter," the rat sighed and looked down.

"I understand," the rat turned and motioned to the girl, "Come here, Carrie." 

Carrie glanced at each of her brothers then slowly came up to the rat.

"Yes, Master Splinter?"

With a sad sigh, Splinter placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Carrie, my child, you're going on a little trip for a while," he whispered softly.

"Do I have to?" Splinter nodded and she started to cry, "But, I don't want to! Please, don't...!"

"Shh... you're going to come back, and it's just for a bit," he reassured as he removed his hand from her mouth.

She let him loose and sadly looked at the the floor for a moment, then brought her gaze back up to the rat's face. 

"Alright, I... I guess I'll go."

Splinter placed a paw on her shoulder and smiled at her then gently pushed her over to her brothers.

"You might want to say 'Goodbye,' child" she nodded then made her way over.

Carrie hugged the turtle with an orange mask and nunchuckus.

"Bye, Michaelangelo..."

Then came the blue masked turtle with the practice swords.

"Leonardo..."

Next was the one with the bo a purple mask.

"Donatello..."

And with a grin, she hugged the red masked with sais.

"Raphael," she pulled away then went back to Splinter and hugged him," and of course you, Master Splinter."

When she pulled away, a soft glow wrapped around her. Her shell changed to clothes, the green skin changed to a soft peach color. Two more fingers appeared on each hand, along with three more toes on each foot. Soft, short, golden colored hair appeared on her head. The now human Carrie sadly waved to her family.

"Don't forget me..." both she and the man disappeared, erasing everyone's memories but Splinter's.

~*~

I sat up with a start. _What was that? That little girl looked just like me when I was that age. She even had my name. And those others... their names... And that rat, Splinter. He looked and spoke just like... Could this be...? Nah. Not possible._

I looked around the room to find I was alone, except for a table with some sort of broken device on it. After a moment, I realized what that device was. It was a broken remote and it looked like it got run over by a truck and been jumped on a few times. I grinned slightly, thinking of how many times I had fixed a remote. With the rough-housing Scott and I do, it's a wonder the house had survived as long as it had, heh.

Throwing back the covers, I hopped out of the bed. Looking up, I found myself looking in a mirror, but I didn't see me. I looked down at myself. Two fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot. my hair had disappeared and my skin was a dark green. Not only that, but I had on a shell. My mouth and nose was no more. Instead, there was a beak in their place. An eye mask was around my head, going over my eye. It was gray as was the knee and elbow pads and wrist cuffs I had on. Let me see here... A shell, green skin, no hair, and a beak... I gasped. I was a mutant turtle! A mutant ninja turtle! A FEMALE mutant ninja turtle! No, way!

~~Chapter 2~~

There's that! Hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
